Cold spring
by shiroki
Summary: It's snowing... but in spring.FINAL CHAPTER: His bare hand pierced through her body... he killed her...? "take my sword" were her last words. KONOSETSU.
1. Snow?

A/N: hello everyone, this is my frist fanfic (so don't be so rough) U^^ ... This is not so describing, sorry it's difficult to me -_- .. but well here it is.

_"words" - thoughts_

"words"- said

(words) - just to explain somethings

**Chapter 1: Snow?**

It was a bright, quiet and normal day at Mahora Gakuen.

A red-haired girl, a brown-haired girl and a little boy who results is a teacher were running desperately to classes, looks like their alarm clock didn't ring.

"damned Negi!" complained the red-haired girl, Asuna "Why did you have to use that stupid spell uh?"

"Gomen gomen" apologized Negi "I thought it'd be a great idea to use magic in the alarm clock… just to make it more effective"

"effective my ass! It didn't make any sound!"

"Mou Asuna, stop yelling at him…" said Konoe Konoka, the brown-haired girl "he's still training"

"yeah yeah I know"

They arrived on time, actually there was still some time before classes start. Asuna went right to her seat to rest a lilltle and Konoka follow her but stopped at an empty seat, the one that belongs to Sakurazaki Setsuna, her bodyguard and childhood friend _"mmm where is she? Secchan is usually earlier than us… I hope she's ok" _Konoka said to herself.

Classes started, and it was the same boring lesson of English (with some argues-and almost fights- between Asuna and Ayaka). Konoka didn't really take any attention to them, her mind was filled with thoughts about Setsuna, she was really worried.

_"Where could she be?"_

"-noka"

_"oh no what if she transferred to another school?"_

"heeyy!"

_"but she would've at least write something to me… mou…"_

"KONOKA!" Asuna screamed while hitting the desk

"uh? Asuna, what's wrong?" Konoka asked innocently

"I should be asking that" Asuna said "I was calling you all this time. It's break time, you know?

"really? I guess I space out" Konoka gave her a weak smile "nothing to worry about, let's go!"

Break time was now over, Asuna and Konoka were returning to their classroom. Konoka was still worried about her missing friend and Asuna noticed that (actually she knew that since she realized Setsuna's seat was empty)

"Why don't you go ask Mana?" she said

"eh? What do you mean?" Konoka replied

"about Setsuna-san, silly" Asuna laugh "you've been like this because of her, right?"

"How do you know?" Konoka looked confused

"hehehe! You are so obvious" Asuna said "anyway go ask Mana, maybe she knows something" and with that she walked to her seat

_"she's right maybe mana-chan knows where Secchan is"_ she tought while walking to where Mana was (near the window) "nee Mana-chan" Konoka said smiling

"mmm? Ah Konoka-san" Mana said politely "you wanna know about Setsuna right?

_"eh!? Am I that predictable?"_ Konoka thought surprised "h-hai, do you know where she could be?"

"well this morning she offered to do my patrols around the school" Mana said looking outside "which is weird by the way"

"oh ok tha-" Konoka stopped before thank her

"uh? What's wrong?"

"snow?" Konoka said. Suddenly a freezing breeze was felt by everyone in the room, and in the school

The students started to asked what was going on, some of them thought "It's the end of the world", others "oh no a ghost", but the ones with good sense thought "magic".

But classes continued, after a few minutes the bell started ringing and Takahata-sensei entered to the room. "Sorry sensei but classes are going to be cancelled for a while" he said to the teacher in charge "the snow is increasing and it's getting colder, the students must go to their rooms now"

* * *

All students returned to their dorms right away, all of them were freezing but felt relief when they enter to their rooms where calefaction was still working.

"wuah! So cold" Negi groaned "I thought England was colder than here"

"are you sure you didn't use magic or something?" Asuna told him

"of course not!" and the started argue again, while Konoka was looking outside. She was now getting more and more worried abour Setsuna _"Secchan, where are you?"_

"um, I'll be right back" Konoka said from nowhere "I need to check something" and she left.

_"please be there, please be there"_ Konoka repeated mentally to herself while walking (actually running) to Setsuna's dorm.

*toc-toc*

"secchan?" Konoka called "are you in there?" but with no answer

"Konoka-san?" said Mana from behind, she was also there to see if Setsuna was back from patrol "guess Setsuna's not back yet"

"we need to find her Mana-chan!" Konoka said desperately "what if she's hurt?"

"calm down Konoka-san!" Mana tried to easy her "ok we're going to look for her"

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

5:00 am

The alarm clock rang and I got up to start training outside like every day in the morning.

Morning was really calm, I found a demon around school but it was nothing dangerous, actually I was starting to like this morning.

"ok time to run" I said to myself

7:00 am

"I guess that's it, I need to go back and-" I suddenly stopped at the feeling that someone was watching me, but it quickly disappear _"weird…"_

On my way back I "casually" passed by Mana's room, I offered to do her patrols this morning during classes. I was concerned about that feeling, maybe it was a demon trying to hurt or kidnap ojuosama, but I didn't tell Mana what happened this morning.

9:30 am

That feeling never appeared again, a few demons there and there but nothing more _"mou… I haven't see Kono-chan today"_ I sat under a tree and close my eyes to imagine Kono-chan's smile when out of nowhere I felt something cold touching my nose "eh? Snow?" I asked myself "but it's spring what-" the feeling came back, I unwrapped Yuunagi "who's there!?" and no answer. It was moving so I follow it. It felt like a tramp but I was prepared for it, I run through the trees and… the feeling disappear again "what-just-happen?" I asked loudly and realaxed.

"You…" a voice call from behind me and I quickly turned around "You know where she is!" a white-haired girl said and attacked me, it was so fast that I couldn't even think… suddenly everything fade to black.

_"where? Where am I?" someone was crying, I can hear that. Out of the blue a girl appeared in front of me_

_"I'm sorry this is my fault" said the girl_

_"ojousama?" her voice was very alike, but it wasn't her. This girl has black hair and eyes, and her skin was very pale like snow_

_"what do you mean?" I asked her_

_"It was because of me that she attacked you" the girl replied "that fuyu-chan attacked you"_

_"fuyu-chan?" I repeat " you know her?"_

_The girl nodded "She is…" I couldn't hear her, her voice was getting farther and farther away_

"There she is!" said a familiar voice

"oh god! Secchan!!" _was that…?_

**Normal POV**

Mana and Konoka found Setsuna unconscious lying on the snow woth svereal injuries around her body. Mana carried her to her room (setsuna's) and Konoka started healing with magic (just a little because she has left her pactio card in her room)

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Mana assured her "I need to do some patrol aroun school,maybe I can find the one who dis this to her... also I need to report this to the headmaster, so I have to go"

"ok, take care" said Konoka still healing her friend

**Setsuna's POV**

_"oww what happen?" I said mentally "everything hurts but… less"_

"please be okay, please be okay"

_"that voice" I was still talking to myself when I noticed something warm holding my hand_

_"what? a hand? Soft and warm hands"_

**Normal POV**

Setsuna started to recover consciousness, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her beloved ojousama sobbing and holding her hand, it looks like Konoka didn't noticed her friend was awaking.

Setsuna noticed that Konoka had started to shed some tears so with her hand she wipes them away. Konoka felt a gentle hand on her face and she raised her glance to see her Secchan smiling at her "please don't cry, kono-chan" she said to calm Konoka. She became really happy when hearing her old nickname and she hugged Setsuna, making both fall in bed (with Konoka on the top), that made Setsuna blush.

"Secchan no baka! You got me so worried all this time" Konoka said crying

"gomen" Setsuna apologized and caressed Konoka's soft hair "I promise it won't happen again, but please don't cry"

Konoka nodded "nee Secchan" she said shyly (which Setsuna noticed and was surprised about) "c-can we stay like this a little more time?"

"uh ah… su-sure" she said blushing

"thanks" Konoka buried her face in Setsuna shoulder and whisper to her ear "I like it, when you hug me" now both of them were blushing but they couldn't see each other.

"uumm I-I like it too" Setsuna said, and they fall asleep.

* * *

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Konoka: Nee Secchan, what happened to you?

Setsuna: not sure, a white-haired girl attacked me

Konoka: uuh like the girl next to you?

???: So it was you after all! I'll make you pay for what you did to her! (disappears)

Konoka: Secchan… WHAT did you do to WHO? ¬¬

Secchan: eh? B-b-b-but I haven't done anything

Asuna: Mou! Why didn't I appear too much? -_-

Negi: hey I appeared less than you

Asuna: it must be your fault Negi-bouzu! I'm always stuck up with you! I should have gone with Konoka… even Mana appeared more than me! T_T

Me: U^^ don't forget reviews… oh! Sorry about vocabulary or grammar U^^... oh! and for Asuna's fans: don't worry she'll appear more in the next chapter xD


	2. Tell me, Tell us

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Prisoner

The snow kept falling almost all day fortunately it stopped before sunset, but it was getting colder students were sent to their rooms where they could be safe. Only one person was outside and heading to the headmaster's office, she knocked the door and waited.

"Come in" said an old voice from the inside "oh tatsumiya-kun, I was expecting you to come later"

"yes, sir" she said politely "but something happened, looks like we have an intruder in the school"

"hhmm, is it a demon?" konoemon asked

"actually it was Setsuna the one who saw the intruder" Mana admitted "she was attacked by it"

"oh my! Is she okay?" konoemon asked

"yes, your granddaughter is taking care of her right now"

"sokka" konoemon said "tatsumiya-kun, I have a favor to ask to you"

"yes, sir?"

"Could you please send this to Tahakata-sensei?" Konoemon said "you can read it if you want" Mana grabbed the paper from his desk and read.

"ah? Are you sure about this?" she asked

"Snow during spring it's not normal, tatsumiya-kun" Konoemon said as he turned to face outside from the window "this was caused by some magic user… or a demon" he paused "the students'll be in danger if this continues"

"hai, you're right" Mana said "well then, I'll delivered this message now"

"please" Konoemon said and Mana left after bowing

* * *

**Konoka POV:**

I_ feel like I'm floating in space, everything is so dark but I'm not afraid; somehow I feel safe, like I have an angel watching and protecting me-Secchan- how silly, of course I have one._

_"Where are you?" I heard a voice, a girl's voice. Looks like it's calling for me but it doesn't sound familiar._

_"here you are" I turned around to see a white-haired girl in front of me with her hand extended to me "I was worried, let's go"_

_"Who are you?" I asked her_

_"just take my hand and we'll go back"_

_"_go back?"

_"I don't wanna leave" I told her, she looked hurt_

_"that raven-haired girl did something to you" she said calmly but then "I'll make her pay" her ayes turned from light-blue to a shinning red._

_"Don't…"_

**Normal POV**

Konoka and Setsuna fell asleep since morning, sunset has already past. Setsuna was completely aseelp; after all, she was recovering from what happened earlier. But it looks like Konoka wasn't sleeping so well.

"Don't hurt her!! She woke up "ah a nightmare! She relaxed and found herself in Setsuna's arms _"she does look like an angel, evne more when she sleeps"_ she thought while blushing

"Kono-chan" Setsuna murmured in her sleep and smiled

_"Secchan is dreaming about me"_ Konoka thought happily and caress Setsuna's cheek, suddenly the door opened and an upset Asuna entered.

"Konoka! Here you are!" Asuna said, then she saw their position and stayed still "What were you two doing?"

"ah? Eh you're wrong" Konoka claimed "It's not what you think" she tried to get up but Setsuna didn't help her at all, she was pulling her closer.

"oh really?" Asuna smirked "well I'll leave you two alone for a while" she was about to go but "oh wait! I can't, I had to tell you something important"

"what is it, Asuna?"

"first, wake her up" Asuna said. Konoka tried but failed, Setsuna was really tired after all, but then she had a great idea

"Secchan help me!" Konoka screamed and Setsuna was quickly awake with Yuunagi in her hands, she had jumped from the bed and was ready to attack but then she realized there was no danger around.

"uh? What's wrong ojou-sama?" she asked confused

Konoka got upset when she heard 'ojou-sama' again and she decided to teased Setsuna "oh nothing I was just trying to wake you up, you really sleep a lot" she paused "nee.. was I in your dreams?" she made the most innocent face she could

"eh!? _How did she?"_

"you talked" Konoka giggled "and also wouldn't let me go" she was getting closer to Setsuna "actually you were pulling me closer… and closer" Konoka said seductively

"ah ah I-" Setsuna tried to excused her but she couldn't articulate any word

"guys! I'm still here!" Asuna had just save Setsuna from nose bleeding

"ah yeah right, sorry Asuna" Konoka smiled "I just wanted to teased secchan, so what's the important thing?"

"there was an announcement this afternoon" Asuna started "Classes will be posponed until weather gets better, until then the students must leave the school and go home" she quoted

"ah? Why did gramps decide that?" Konoka asked

"Don't know" Asuna said "but we need to prepared for whatever is gonna happen"

"Asuna-san can you watch over ojou-sama for a while" Setsuna told her

"eh? Secchan, where are you going?" Konoka said sadly and worried "you can't go out with those injuries"

"Don't worry about me ojou-sama" Setsuna comforted her "I'll be fine, I just need to talk to the headmaster"

"then we'll go with you"

"No!" Setsuna raised her voice " sorry but if the headmaster sent everyone out of school is because something dangerous is out there; you must stay here, the talismans around my room will protect you"

"But…" Konoka was now looking down to the floor "I don't want you to leave" Setsuna looked surprised and smiled, she then whispered to konoka's ear "I don't want to either, but I have to, don't worry I'll be back soon" and gave her a quick kiss in her cheek "I leave her to you Asuna-san" and left.

Konoka couldn't move, she was confused, happy, anxious, nervous, etc etc _"she kissed me…though it was only in the cheek, but she kissed me!!"_ she couldn't believe her Secchan had just kissed her.

"So, something did happen eh?" Asuna smirked

* * *

Setsuna walked as fast as she could, like someone was following her but there wasn't, her heart was beating like crazy "_oh god, what did I do?"_ She thought _"how I am going to face her now!?"._ But then the corridor became colder and a weird fog appeared _"Kuso! It must be her"_ she said mentally "show yourself!" she commanded while holding Yuunagi tighter.

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?" said the white-haired girl "where did you take her?"

"What are you talkin about?" Setsuna asked

"don't play fool with me!" the girl was starting to get annoyed "you even smell like her" the girl's eyes turned to a shinning red

"a demon!?" setsuna's eyes widened "the bird tribe?"

"hm half-demon" the girl corrected "now tell me where do you keep her or do I have to torture you to talk?" she didn't wait for an answer and went straight to setsuna's chest in order to stick her claws in her heart, but setsuna dodged it on time and the battle started "How do you plan to fight without a weapon?" Setsuna asked

"uh? Heh! So you're asking me to kill you, eh?" she expand her arm and a black sword came to her hand "wel then, let's kill her Kurogami" she moved with a great speed and appeared in front of Setsuna in less than a second, she attacked but Setsuna was able to block it. Setsuna moved away from her _"Kuso! I'm still hurt from th last time…"_ she was weak because of that. The girl hurled herself to Setsuna and started to slash like crazy, the only thing Setsuna could do was block

"What's wrong? Is that all you know?" the girl mocked

_"kuso, what can I do?"_Setsuna was desperate and didn't notice that the girl moved behind her, she kicked her making Setsuna impact with the wall, her injuries started bleeding again.

"now tell me" the girl ordered but no answer came "hmp, it can't be helped, die!" she was about to stick her sword in Setsuna's heart but then someone hit her throwing her away "_eh! What the-"_ Setsuna said mentally

"Don't you dare to touch our friend!" said the red-haired Asuna

"Secchan, secchan!" Konoka run to her "you're bleeding again, let me help you" Setsuna was tired enough to oppose so she didn't say anything

"comrades?" the girl asked while standing and clean herself "that won't make any-" she stopped when she saw Konoka (and Setsuna noticed that) "ojou-"

"Do it now Negi!" Asuna yelled and Negi appeared casting a spell, the the girl found herself tied by magical ropes and couldn't set herself free.

They took her to Asuna's room in order to interrogate her

* * *

"you don't look so strong now, brat" Asuna mocked her but the girl didn't say anything

"well tell us" Negi started "what do you want from Setsuna-san" Negi's voice was very serious, but the girl didn't answer

"Asuna-san, Negi-sensei go with the headmaster" Setsuna intervened "I have an idea"

"are you-" Negi said but was interrumped by Asuna (she grabbed him by the neck) "Ikuzo negi-bozou"

"they left, can you talk now?" Setsuna asked but the girl looked away "Look, I know you are not an enemy, so…" Setsuna cut the ropes

"Secchan what are you doing?"

"just trust me"

* * *

**ON NEXT CHAPTER:**

Konoka: so tell us your name

???: Shiroki Fuyuko

Setsuna: and what are you doing here?

Fuyuko: I came to bring her back (looking at Konoka)

Me: well this is it, chapter 2 completed!, I hope you like it... it'll take me a while before I can upload next chapter (I have to organized a lot ¬¬)... well thanks for the reviews from before, I don't forget more reviews xD.


	3. New friend, new feeling

**Hi evryone! I took me a while but I finally did it ^^ ... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm doing the best i can ... i need reviews please!! last chapter disn't have any :'( ... but i still have faith xD... well here is it Cold spring, Chapter 3!(oh yeah! this chapter contains a little from the plot of xxxHolic, but don't worry is not to much actually all is explained here...) enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New friend, New feeling**

Everything happened so fast; since morning weird things have been occurring, first snow-but it's spring-, then Konoka couldn't find Setsuna and when she finally did she was unconscious …and now , the same person that attacked her was right in front of them, being interrogated.

Until now she has been quiet, she hasn't answered any question. Setsuna asked Asuna and Negi to leave the room and talk to the headmaster about this; it appears this girl didn't want to talk in front of them, so they leave.

Setsuna knew it'd be difficult to make her trust her so she can talk… so she decided to cut the ropes that were wrapped around the girl.

"Secchan what are you doing?" Konoka asked

"Don't worry Kono-chan"

"kono…-chan?" the girl spoke slowly "I guess I was wrong"

"Seems like that" Setsuna told her "so...Would you mind telling us what's going on?"

"well I own you an explanation" the girl said, she was now talking politely "My name is Shiroki Fuyuko, and I came here to take her back" she said looking at Konoka who made a I-didn't-do-anything face.

"But you made a mistake, right?" Setsuna interrupted

"hai" Fuyuko lowered her head apologizing "She looks a lot like her, except for her hair and eyes' color"

"Who's exactly 'her'?" Konoka asked

"She's Kuroki Yukiko, princess of Kyoto" Fuyuko said proudly. Both Konoka and Setsuna were surprised "I didn't know there was royalty in Kyoto" Konoka said

"Well there is, in the Kyoto I come from" now they were more confused and Fuyuko noticed so she started to explain "I come from another dimension" this time only Konoka was surprised

"So you can travel through any dimension?" she asked excited

"uumm… actually I was sent here" Fuyuko admitted "by the Dimension's Witch, she was the one who told me that I must look for someone like me because she has the answer"

" mmm I think I heard about her" Setsuna said ingnoring the part 'someone like me', she knew she was referring at the fact of being a hanyo "I heard she grants wishes in exchange of something of equal value"

"That's right" Fuyuko's voice sounded sadly

"Your wish was to rescue her, right?"

"Yes"

"And what did you give her?" Konoka asked worriedly

"…my-" Fuyuko was interrupted by the door that was opened suddenly by Asuna

"Guys! We have troubles!" she said not noticing that her 'prisoner' was untied "the old mas is not here, nobody's here we're the only ones left"

"Yeah we search everywhere" Negi said but he did notice Fuyuko "hey guys… why is she untied?"

Without thinking Asuna was about to hit her but Setsuna got in her way and she stopped "get out of the way!"

"She's not an enemy"

"She ATTACKED you"

"Let me explain this to you" Setsuna said

_**(Explanation)**_

"mmm I understand now" Asuna nodded "but what exactly happened to this Yukiko?"

"she was kidnapped" Fuyuko's voice was more serious "we were taking a walk around the garden and some strange guys came out of the blue and took her… I tried to stop it but…I still lack of strength" Fuyuko murmured the last few words, only Konoka heard them _"mmm I heard that somewhere else… oh yeah Secchan"_

"we'll help you" Konoka smiled

"EH!?" Asuna and Fuyuko said at the same time

"No please, I've already cause you too many problems" Fuyuko said "starting with the weather"

"Yeah! Do I have to remember you that SHE ATTACKED SETSUNA!?" Asuna exclaimed but then she noticed something "what do you mean? She asked Fuyuko

"uumm I forgot to tell you that I can control coldness…"

"…"

"WHAT!!??" Asuna yelled and grabbed Fuyuko by the neck "well revert it!"

"wa-wait I-I can't" she said and Asuna released her "I actually don't know how to control it, it happens to be connected to what I feel"

"Oh great!"

"What about the snow?" Negi asked "why did it stop snowing?"

"That must've been Yukiko-hime" Fuyuko answered "but her ability is also connected to her feeling"

"We have no choice" Asuna said "we'll help you brat"

"Sorry but I refuse" Fuyuko was serious "I don't wanna cause more troubles" she stood up and walk to the window, she bowed politely and then jumped. Asuna tried to stop her but failed, they stayed inside the room thinking what to do. They concluded that helping Fuyuko was the key to solve this mess, but where did she go?

"I'll go find her" Konoka said "I may know where she is"

"It's dangerous" Setsuna said "I'll go"

"No, I need to go" Konoka replied making Setsuna wonder why, Konoka was standing to leave and Setsuna stood too.

"I'll go with you" she said and made a wrong move so her injuries started to hurt "ah!"

"Secchan you're still hurt" Konoka said worriedly

**_(Meanwhile: "hey negi we'd better wait outside" Asuna whispered. "Uh? But wh-?" Negi was dragged outside)_**

"I'm fine" Setsuna lied "I need to protect you"

"Secchan stop it!" Konoka yelled "You have to worry about yourself too… Like I do, I… when we found you unconscious I was really scared I thought that… I thought that I may never could see you again" Konoka blushed a little " I don't want to see you hurt again" tears were starting to appear in Konoka's eyes, Setsuna didn't want to see her cry so she wrapped her arms around Konoka, she bury her face in the swordswoman's shoulder

"I'm sorry" Setsuna started "It's just that… if something happens to you… I…"Setsuna stopped before she confess her feelings to Konoka

"You what, secchan?" Konoka broke the embrace to look her friend's eyes

"Uh.. It's.. It's nothing, forget it" Setsuna looked away and Konoka pouted

"_mou I hate when she does that" _she said mentally "Well I better get going now" she turns to the door

"Take care" was the only thing that Setsuna said

"You too"

* * *

Konoka left the room; she was sad and upset too, she hates when Setsuna doesn't worry about herself. Konoka reminded herself she needs to focus, she needed to find Fuyuko. For some reason she knew where could she be.

When they were in the room, Konoka heard her said "I lack of strength" the same way Setsuna does sometimes.

"If my intuition is right and she's like Secchan the she'll be there" Konoka thought while heading to the roof where she usually find Setsuna when she's nowhere to find. And there she was, Fuyuko was sat in the same place that Setsuna usually is.

"Found you!" Konoka said happily, surprising her

"Ah! Konoe-san" Fuyuko turned "sorry about leaving like that"

"Don't worry" she said approaching "but you should let us help you"

"I don't wanna cause you any trouble" Fuyuko replied

"It's not a problem" Konoka smiled at her "we want to help you"

"but-"

"No 'but'" Konoka interrupted "when a friend is in troubles we'll help"

"..Yeah right" Fuyuko has been defeated, she'll let them help her "you're some much like her" she saddened

"You miss her, don't you?" Konoka asked and Fuyuko nodded "don't worry, we'll save her" Konoka comforted her and hugged her. None of them noticed that someone had been watching them from behind. Setsuna had followed Konokna just in case and when she found her, Konoka was already hugging Fuyuko. Setsuna felt sad, hurt, annoyed so she left.

"Let's go with the others" Konka suggested "I need to heal secchan"

"You really love her, uh?" Fuyuko smiled, the question made Konoka blushed and nervous

"Eh? Me? Ah well I-I" she mumbled

"hehe don't worry, you'll learn how to say it" Fuyuko said "let's go"

In their way back Konoka took this opportunity and asked her new friend more things about her and Yukiko, like their ages, how did they meet, and some other things.

When they arrived they found Setsuna was gone, Asuna told them that she went to find Konoka. Konoka wanted to look for her but the white-haired stopped her. She offered herself to do this, Konoka didn't want to but she was starting to feel tired so she accepted.

Fuyuko searched in every room and building, but couldn't find her so she started looking around the trees…

"Damn!" she sighed "she hides pretty well"

Fuyuko resumed her search but she still couldn't find her… until she realized there was still one place she hadn't searched

"The huge trees I saw before!" she said to herself "She should be there"

Fuyuko hurried to the World's tree, she didn't see Setsuna around so she climbed, maybe she was on the branches. And she was, sat in a big branch with her back leant against the trunk looking at the sky.

"oi! Sakurazaki" Fuyuko called her but Setsuna ignored her "I've been searching for you, Konoe-san was worried you know?" but still no response "o-kay… what's wrong?"

"…"

"Mm let me guess then…" Fuyuko thought for a brief moment "it involves Konoe-san, doesn't it?" Setsuna stiffened at the name

"How do you know" Setsuna said unfriendly

"C'mon everybody knows" Fuyuko answered "except for Konoe-san, she hasn't realized it yet"

"…"

"You're still not talking…" Fuyuko said

Both of them stayed without saying a word for a while, Setsuna was thinking about what happened earlier _"I think I overreacted … I mean there's no way that they… well that, shiroki seems to like this Yukiko girl.. uumm… guess I have to apologize"_

"Hey, sorry about this" Setsuna finally spoke "it just that-"

"It's fine, I know how you felt after seeing her hugging me" Fuyuko said

"So you did sensed me" Setsuna was surprised "I thought I hide well enough"

"Oh yeah you did" Fuyuko admitted "but then you started to get upset"

"…"

"Hey you should really say it" Fuyuko's voice was serious "before it'd be too late"

"mmm I guess you're right"

They looked at the sky for a while

"Now that I remembered" Setsuna started "what was the price for your wish?"

Fuyuko stiffened at the question "well... It was my… my human half" she said sadly

* * *

**That's all for now... i'll upload the next chapter depending of the reviews U^^ ... **

**You know, i've been thinking about doing a sequel to this story, but first I have to finish it hehe...**

**Well there won't be any preview for the next chapter but I'll put a "Bonus" ^^ enjoy it:**

**BONUS:**

Asuna: yoh! mina-san! how'd you doing?

Negi: Asuna-san be more polite to the readers

Asuna: mou Negi-bouzo don't tell me what to do ¬¬

Konoka: hehe they really get along very well, nee Secchan?

Setsuna: uumm h-hai ojousama (suddenly a ball hits her head) ooww what the-?

Fuyuko: sorry I forgot to say "think fast" xD

Asuna: okok guys we're suppose to talk about the author-san's story, so what do you think?

Fuyuko: I think Shiroki's is the best! :D

Asuna: baka! (she hit her in he head) that's because you are her!!

Fuyuko yup ^^ ... what do you think Konoe-san?

Konoka: well she's doing fine but...

Setsuna: what's wrong ojousama?

Konoka: she always make us separate Secchan... she made you feel jealous!

Setsuna: uh uh... I.. well... _that would've happen anyway_

Konoka: mou I want to be near Secchan!!

Fuyuko: oh I can fix that!... mmm ... let's see next chapter... mmmm... oohh I have a great idea! (smirks)

Setsuna: wh-what are you planing Shiroki!?

Fuyuko: oh well I'll just add more KonoSetsu to the story... mmm How about if you confess? ^^

Setsuna: no way! I won't!

Konoka: Secchan doesn't love me? (tears)

Setsuna: (blush) ah? I-I do b-but..

Konoka: Yeah Secchan loves me! (hugs her and both fall)

Setsuna: ah! ojou-!

Asuna: oh great not again!... well I guess this ends here uh?

Negi: hey! I never said my opinion!! (Asuna ignores him) hey Asuna-san! hey don't ignore me! mou Asuna-san!


	4. Stepping in Ice

**A/N: HIIII minna-san! thanks everyone for your reviews ^^ ... i just finished chapter 4 last night XD ... here is it, sorry about anu mistake you find (just let me know ^^) ... (specially in grammar, I suck ¬¬)... well here is Chapter 4: Stepping in ice. **

**Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 4: Stepping in ice**

"wh-what…" Setsuna was shocked at the girl's words "_her human half"_

"yeah, the dimensional witch said it was a fair price" Fuyuko said calmly "it'd be like one life for another… I guess" she put a sheepishly face

"but you're still human!" Setsuna didn't noticed what she said until Fuyuko gave her a 'huh?' gaze "I mean half-demon"

"well… I think the old lady didn't take it all right away" she paused "but I'm starting to los control easily… even my demon form is showing more"

"you are talking about your hair, right?" Setsuna asked

"yup" Fuyuko said "you… you are like me, aren't you?"… I mean about albinism"

"How did you find out?"

"mm… I felt it" she wide-smiled

"uh? Hah! Yeah right"

The two of them started joking and talking more about themselves, they got along really well… Setsuna found her pretty similar –almost identical-to herself.

"well time to go" Fuyuko jumped and landed slowly followed by Setsuna

"we'd better hurry or else ojousama will worry" Setsuna said

"mmm … a race?" Fuyuko suggested

"you've got it!"

And they started running as fast as they could; for a brief instant it looked like Fuyuko was going to win but for some reason she slow down and Setsuna was the first person in the building.

"hah…hah…you're…really fast" Fuyuko said panting

"uh! You too" Setsuna told her "but why did you slow down?"

"mm let's say speed excites my demon half" Fuyuko answered "anyway, let's go inside (they were already in front of Setsuna's room)

Setsuna opened the door and someone knocked her down

"Secchan! I was so worried!" Konoka said with her arms wrapped around her protector's neck "where were you? Why didn't you stay?"

"ah um ojousama… I…can't …breathe" Setsuna said and Konoka let her go "let's go inside where is safer"

When they entered Setsuna noticed everyone was missing including Fuyuko "where are they?"

"ah! Asuna said that she had to go to our room to look for some… stuff" Konoka smiled at the last word "oh! And she took Negi and Fuyu-chan with her" she said closing and locking the door, which Setsuna didn't notice

"_mmm… why didn't I see them leave… mmm … hey did she just said 'fuyu-chan'?" _Setsuna thought feeling a little jealous but she tried to find out why she haven't seen them _"mmm … maybe I didn't notice because Kono-chan was on top of me, hugging me… I wish she'd have…" _She started to blush_ "no no bad thoughts!"_

"Secchan you're turning red" Konoka said _"what is she thinking?" _but Setsuna was still in her own thoughts "you're getting redder" Konoka leaned and she put her forehead together with Setsuna's, making her redder (like a tomato XD) and she move away from Konoka.

"w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing ojousama?" Setsuna asked nervously

"just making sure you don't have fever" she answered innocently

"w-well I-I'm okay" she said separating from her and looking away, which caused Konoka to pout "she wants to be near Secchan XD)

"I think it's better to go with the rest" Setsuna said, and Konoka pouted even more

"but it's so cold outside" she complained. Setsuna walk to her closet and took out a black jacket

"here, you can use it" Setsuna told her. Konoka walked to her closet too and started to check it

"woah! Why have I never seen you in these clothes?" Konoka asked "you'll look irresistible …_opps did I say that?"_

"uumm I-I d-don't have time to change" she said blushing "I have to patrol as soon as possible" another pout from konoka

"I think you should go out more" she smiled "I have an idea, let's go out right now, just you and me" her smiled widened

"eh? B-b-but w-we c-can't… i-it's dangerous and-"

"you don't want to go out with me?" false tears started to form in Konoka's eyes

"NO! Of course I do" Setsuna said immediately, well she did wanted to go with her. Konoka's smile had never been as wider as now "let's go then!" she was excited "uumm but we need to change our clothes" they were still in their uniforms

Setsuna sighed and escorted Konoka to her room so that she can change, she then returned to her own room to change as well (etto… I won't describe their clothes, I'm not good with that Uu.u … so imagine them as you like… just remember is very cold outside XD)

Setsuna was ready and standing in front of her beloved's door _"why am I so nervous? It's not a date, well she didn't say it was… but she didn't say it wasn't either … but… uumm oh what the hell… here I go"_

Setsuna knocked three times and Asuna oponed "Setsuna-san is not necessary to- … well look at you" Asuna was surprise to see Setsuna in other clothes that weren't her uniform "Konoka was right about you"

"uumm thank.. _I guess_" Setsuna said _"wait what did ojousama say about me?"_

"come in, Konoka is almost ready " Asuna said "it was about time that you two go in a date"

Setsuna froze

"D-d-date?"

"Asuna!!" Konoka yelled at her and then whispered "I told you not to say that" Setsuna almost stopped breathing at the sight of Konoka dressed in (whatever you imagine Un.n), she forgot about everyone in the room… she just had eyes for Konoka …(Konoka and Asuna where arguing whether it is a date or not)

"so beautiful…" Setsuna said making the two girls stop and Konoka blushed

"aamm th-thanks" Konoka stuttered "you look so handsome too"

"and we're forgotten again" Asuna sighed "well you two have fun and be here before 6 pm… or else… well you'll see" Asuna said pushing them outside and closing the door

"uumm well… let's go" Setsuna said

"yup" Konoka smiled and walked

"aahh where exactly are we going to?" Setsuna asked when she realized they haven't planned anything to begin with

"mmm let's just walk around and talk" Konoka smiled "_as long as I'm with you I don't care where we are going"_

Setsuna smiled at her as if she had read her mind "well if that's the case…come" she grabbed Konoka's hand "I know about a place you'd like" Setsuna guided her to a lake that was frozen because of the weather; everything, the trees, ground, the sky was so white… it was just beautiful, it looked like heaven… with Konoka's personal angel right there nest to her, holding her hand.

"woah! It's so pretty" Konoka said excited like a child

"not as you are" Setsuna didn't noticed but she did said that aloud making Konoka blushed "Saa, let's go" Setsuna said walking to the frozen lake, still taking Konoka's hand. But Konoka didn't move.

"umm I don't know how to…" Konoka was referring to ice skating, she tried once when she was little but she always ended up falling.

Setsuna walked to her and took her other hand, she leaned to whisper her "don't worry, I'm here" (another blush from Konoka XD)

**-After some minutes-**

"woah! I'm skating!" Konoka exclaimed while moving gracefully

"see? It was easy" Setsuna said _"she's so beautiful"_

"yeah, it was all thanks to-" Konoka was skating in reverse and was about to fall but a pair of thin but strong arms hold her.

"are you okay ojousama?" Setsuna asked worriedly

"y-yeah" Konoka assured "thanks again secchan" she smiled

"ah i-it was nothing" Setsuna started to lose her coolness, Konoka's smile was the cause. She haven't let go of her even though Konoka recovered balance "a-are you sure you are not hurt ojousama?"

"_ojousama again…_" Konoka sighed "I'm ok, really" Konoka smiled again and Setsuna blushed a little (that smile is a real danger to Setsuna XD) "Secchan you're so cute when you blush!" She said and hugged her (she couldn't bare with it, she wanted to do it xD)

"ah o-o-ojousama!" Setsuna blushed

"let's skate a Little more, ne?" Konoka asked

"o-ok if that's what you want"

They stayed skating for an hour, but it was getting late and they need to go back.

"ojousama it's getting dark" Setsuna announced "we should go"

"mou.. I'll go.. but!" Konoka said and Setsuna waited for her to continue "you must call me Kono-chan"

"b-but it's improper for me to-"

"Secchan! You're my friend, best friend" Konoka interrupted her

Setsuna sighed and gently took Konoka's hand "I'm sorry Kono-chan" she said affectively making she smile "so, shall we go?"

"hai!"

They walked hand-in-hand to the dorms; everything was so quite … maybe too much. Setsuna started to feel a little uneasy, like something were to happen.

"Is something wrong?" Konoka noticed Setsuna's uneasiness

"we should hurry" Setsuna's voice was serious

Suddenly some weird guys with black robes and hoods surrounded them

"hand her to us" one said

"Secchan I'm scared"

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Setsuna answered _"damn it! I don't have Yuunagi with me"_

"hand her-"

"Like hell I'd do it… if you want her you'll have to kill me first!"

"oohh so now it's you, eh?" a male's voice was heard and a man with black long hair appeared

"you can go, I'll take care" the man said and the others disappeared

"hmp, how will you do it without a weapon?" Setsuna smirked

"you don't have one either" the man was calm "just hand her over, I'm not in mood to fight" he yawned making Setsuna angry

"I won't" she went straight to him in order to hit him

"I warned you" the man pointed at her and she froze _"what? I can't move.."_

"die" Setsuna started to feel like her body was in fire, it hurt everywhere, she groaned because of the pain

"Secchan!" Konoka was scared "please, please stop it! I'll go but… don't hurt her, please"

"_kono…-chan"_

"good choice" the man appeared next to konoka and opened a portal "come on"

Konoka took a last glance of Setsuna lying in the ground "Goodbye, Secchan"

* * *

Fuyuko: It's done! … uf! I'm tired -_- … so what do you think?

Konoka: woooaahh! I loved it! Specially the part when I'm all alone with Secchan… nee, Secchan? (she looks at her, Setsuna was sat in a corner)

Sestuna: I couldn't protect her… they took her

Konoka: mou Secchan! It's just a story, I'm okay (Setsuna ignored her)

Fuyuko: don't worry Sakurazaki! .. you'll be her heroine… but … first you have to do something

Setsuna: EH!? But ojuosama is in danger how can I- (Konoka gave her a quick kiss on the cheek) I think I can wait

Fuyuko: Well until next time! Next chapter will be "Entering Master" well you know who is XD

Konoka: don't forget reviews please ^^

Setsuna: jaa ne!


	5. Entering Master

**A/N: Konnichiwa! sorry about the delay... I couldn't write for a while, I was kinda depressed... oh well whatever, I finish the chapter. Oh! also I decided to do a sequel to this story.. so if you don't like the last chapter don't because the seuqel will be better U^^.... just one more chapter.... well here is it, Cold spring Chapter 5! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Entering Master**

It was 8 pm at Mahora Gakuen, the only residents where in the 10-years-old sensei's room (actually Konoka and Asuna's room). They were trying to figure out who or what was the cause of the weird and uneasy feeling they started to experimenting a while ago, a strong magical power was felt but also it felt like someone asking for help.

"it must hime-sama" said Fuyuko, a hanyo like Setsuna, who came from another world (or dimension) to save Yukiko, the princess she has to protect.

"yeah I agree" said the little teacher, Negi "but don't you think is getting stronger?"

"guys I'm worried" Asuna came from the kitchen "konoka doesn't answer her phone and it's late"

"Don't worry Asuna-san" Negi said "She's with Setsuna-san so-". The door opened revealing an unharmed but still hurt Setsuna

"They … they..took her" she said before collapsing

"Setsuna-san!/Sakurazaki!" the trio screamed

They carry her to Konoka's bed so that she can rest while they think about the culprit of this.

"you think some demons attacked them?" Asuna asked

"Iie" Negi answered "Setsuna can handle them even without a sword, besides there was a magical aura around her when she came" he paused "I can tell by that, that the one who attack them was a Magister Magi"

"It was him" Fuyuko concluded calling Asuna and Negi's attention "the same guy that attacked me and Yukiko-hime…"

"mmm but how did he beat her?" Asuna asked "I mean look at her, she doesn't have any injuries"

"If Kaede-san were here, she could tell whether it was genjustu or not" Negi said

"oi!oi! bozu! Don't think like that" Asuna gave him a light hit in the head "we need to find the way to beat him"

"You're right but" Negi started "first we'd wait until Setsuna-san wakes"

* * *

Inside Setuna's mind, she was floating in a dark space where nothing could be seen **(Setsuna's P.V.O) **

_I failed… again_

_I couldn't do anything_

_-a shame… you're a shame-_

_-useless, you can't do anything-_

_That's all I am, I can't do it, I'm not strong enough, I-_

"NO!"

_That voice… could it be?_

"I believe in you"

_I heard it… that lovely voice_

"you're more than you think, you can do it"

_Too tired, I can't… I failed, I don't have enough power_

"you might not be the strongest person in the world but" a pause "you're heart is the strongest, If you believe in yourself-like I do- no one will be able to defeat you again" another pause "believe in you, in your heart and wake up… secchan"

_Ojousama_

* * *

"Konoka-ojousama!" Setsuna woke "ah.. a dream?"

"Setsuna-san how do you feel?" are you ok?" does it hurt somewhere?" Negi asked worriedly

"I… no, I feel much better" Setsuna was surprised _"did she heal me? But how could she?"_

"Thanks god" Asuna said "what exactly happen to you?"

Setsuna told them about it, how they took Konoka, how she couldn't do anything

"Don't worry Setsuna-san" Negi said "we'll manage to save her… them" he corrected turning at Fuyuko.

"but how? He looks strong" Asuna said

"mmm maybe that person will help us" Negi suggested

"that person?" Fuyuko asked

"I don't think she will, but let's try" Asuna said

"Sokka, so he was the one who dissolve the barrier" Evangeline McDowell said after taking a gulp of her tea.

"so, will you fight with us?" Negi asked excited

"oh of course not" she said and he fell "but I don't have anything to do… I'll train you"

"really?" Negi was excited again

"In exchange I'll drink some of your blood of course" he fell again

"I'll do it" Setsuna said firmly

"me too" Fuyuko added

"_mmm?... futago? Iie… oh! Omoshiroi_" she thought "saa, let's go to my resort"

"_Resort?"_ Fuyuko asked to herself

....

"woah! Suge! So this is a resort"

"hey snow white! Stay here with Sakurazaki" Evangeline commaned "I'll show the special training to boya and the redhead, wait here"

Fuyuko nodded _"did she call me 'snow white'? … hmp! I have a name you know"_

Negi, Eva and Asuna were teletransported to the snow-covered mountains (spoiler: similar to the training Eva gave Asuna before going to Wales)

Meanwhile in the main area of the resort, Setsuna and Fuyuko were waiting in silence; both were too worried about their kidnapped friends

"I'm back" Eva appeared "Let's start before you commit suicide because of your thoughts"

"can she read minds?" Fuyuko whispered to Setsuna

"I don't think so…" Setsuna whispered back

"the how-?"

"I can hear you!" Eva yelled "c'mon draw your swords"

"uh… Evangeline-san, are we going to fight you?" Setsuna asked confused

"oh no!" Eva answered "you'll fight yourselves, I mean each other" she corrected

"_eh? What did she mean by 'fight yourselves'?"_ Both hanyos noticed and wonder about that

"what are you waiting for!?" Eva yelled "oi snow white where is you sword?"

"my name is shiroki fuyuko" she told her and Eva made a whatever face "hmp I'll have my sword in a second" she smirked and concentrated some ki in her right hand, then her black sword -Kurogami- appeared.

"_mmm omoshirori_… whatever jus fight" Eva said, both girls stood in fight stand and… "hey hey aren't you missing something?" they gave Eva a question look " damn it… unleash ALL you powers"

Their eyes widened _"is she serious?"_

"b-but what if we can't control ourselves?" Fuyuko spoke

"that's not my problem" Eva was serious "if you want to save your beloved princesses, do it… there's no other way, that guy is too strong"

There was a brief moment of silence which was broken by a tremendous amount ki… Setsuna revealed her true form, white wings, white hair, golden eyes, claws…

"let's do this, Shiroki" looking at Setsuna's determined eyes she nodded and unleash her powers too.

Eva smiled while seeing them fight each other _"the first step to true strength Is to fight yourself… right Nagi?" _she said to herself.

* * *

"_already an hour, they've reached their limit"_ Eva thought "enough, you can rest now" Setsuna and Fuyuko landed (yeah they were flying) and went back to normal, they were exhausted, their clothes were torn and they had scratches all over their bodies… they couldn't stay stood so they sat in the ground.

"you two did well" Eva said (ah? Really!?) "but you still have a long way to go" (that's more like her XD)

"E…Evangeline-san… what was the purpose of this?" Setsuna panted

"It's the first step to real strength… and" she paused "I wanted to see you two have the fight of your life ha-ha-ha" she laughed evilly but then her serious voice came back "well … that fight's still coming …"

"you have 30 min to rest" the vampire said turning around "I'll go and check the progress of the boya and the redhead" she left

"you surprised me Sakurazaki" Fuyuko said and Setsuna gave her a confused gaze "I mean we fought twice before and I beat you easily" Fuyuko grinned "but this time… I couldn't see any opening"

"hmp you took me by surprise the first time, and I was injured at the second fight… so it doesn't count" Setsuna said

There were in silence for a moment until Setsuna spoke

"hey this is the 2° time I see you summon your sword" she said

"eh? Well you can call it summoning… I guess"

"uumm can you…teach me how to do it?" Setsuna asked

"mmm it took me years to master it but I'll teach you" Fuyuko stood "the first thing you need to do is to put some of your ki in your sword… not too much or else you'll be too tired to fight, but not too little because you won't be able to call it"

Setsuna grabbed Yunnagi, closed her eyes and focused the right amount of ki inside of it. Fuyuko was shocked

"amazing… even after our fight, she concentrated the right amount" she said to herself "good, this is a practice so you'll summon Yunnagi to your other hand" Setsuna nodded "the 2° part is technically the same, just focus the same amount of ki in your hand"

Setsuna followed the instruction; her left hand was filled with ki and Yunnagi glow for a moment and appeared in her left hand.

"You did it!" Fuyuko said "that took me years… my master told me that determined people learns faster, I guess you're like that"

"yeah kind of" Setsuna replied

"when it comes to Konoe-san you'll do anything, huh?" Fuyuko asked, looking at the sky

"hai" this time Setsuna didn't blush or hesitate "you're the same with Kuroki-san, right?" the other girl nodded and they stayed in silence for another moment

"Did it really take you years to master this technique?" Setsuna teased her

"I was only 4!" she said, and the both laughed

"break time is over! Stand up!" Eva appeared "now the real training starts" she made an evil smile.

* * *

Meanwhile,in a cave inside a mountain located in the surroundings of Mahora Gakuen, a man was patiently waiting for something.

"mmm… the time is getting near" the man said looking outside the cave, he then turned to see the two princesses lying in two altars. He walked to where Konoka was "don't worry soon you'll be reunited with your precious hanyo" he said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, she shiver at the contact.

"_what is he trying to do?"_ she thought scared

"once I kill those two I can continue with the second phase of my plan" the man spoke again

"_kill!? Oh no… Secchan don't come, please"_

* * *

"tch! I guess you're not ready yet" Eva said

"one… more …time" Setsuna said while standing up

"we can… still continue" Fuyuko stood too

"Iie, it's enough for today" Eva replied and turned "I suggest that you rest, tomorrow we'll continue with that" she left

It was night at Eva's resort; Asuna and Negi were still in the frozen mountains, they were supposed to spend three days in there. Setsuna and Fuyuko went to their rooms to rest, as Eva said.

The two of them were trying a new technique but it required a lot of ki to use it correctly, in the end they couldn't complete it but Eva said they'll try the next day.

**In Setsuna's room:**

She laid in bed thinking "we have to complete it… without this technique we won't be able to defeat him ... and ojousama will… kuso! I can't even think about it"

She was too tired but she couldn't sleep, so she went to the terrace… maybe some fresh air will do better for her.

"If I weren't so weak…" the image of a little Konoka almost drowning in a river came to Setsuna's mind "If I could only protect you…" she remembered the time when Konoka was kidnapped in Kyoto "ojousama… kono-chan… if anything happens to you…" some tears appeared in her eyes

"are you having a hard time too?" Fuyuko appeared behind her

"ah Shiroki" she wipe away the tears "I was just…"

"don't worry, I know how are you feeling" Fuyuko "you blame yourself because of this, abd other things that happened in the past… you think you're not strong enough to protect her" Fuyuko look at the nocturne sky "but you won't give up until you see her, smiling as usual… because of that feeling"

"you… feel that too" Setsuna told her and she nodded, suddenly Setsuna thought about how similar they were "don't you think this is odd? The way we are, think and feel?"

"mmm now that you mention that… yea, it is odd"

"Also Eva-san said that the first step to true strength is to fight against youself" Setsuna said

"yeah, then she made us fight each other" Fuyuko added

"then does that mean that.."

"You two are the same" Eva appeared from nowhere

"impossible, that can't be" Fuyuko didn't believe her "it's just a coincide we're alike"

"you're so stubborn, just like Sakurazaki" Eva sighed "let me explain, as you can see there are more worlds –or dimensions like you call them- apart from ours … but even there are countless worlds, the people are all the same… well more like they have the same heart despite their appearance, names or the way they live"

"So that means, Shiroki and I have the same heart" Setsuna said and then added "but there are other people like us in others worlds" Eva nodded "that's why we are so alike… then ojousama's heart.."

"it's the same as Kuroki's" Eva completed the sentence

"tch! Too much revealing information for me" Fuyuko said "I'm going to sleep"

"I suggest you, Sakurazaki, do the same" Eva turned to leave too "I'll make you master that technique tomorrow"

"hai" Setsuna said but didn't move "but I'll stay a little longer"

"Oyasumi!" Fuyuko said before disappearing

**Inside Setsuna's mind:**

"_why is it that I didn't surprise when Eva-san said that?" _she sighed _"guess I'm too worried about you, ojousama… not only that… I miss you, it was my fault that-"_

Setsuna's thoughts stopped when she heard a familiar voice _"mou! secchan don't blame yourself, it's not you fault"_

"ojousama?" Setsuna looked around but no one was there "how pathetic I am, now I'm hearing voices…" Setsuna said sadly, she stayed there for a moment until she decided to sleep –or at least pretend to. She was going to be tired for tomorrow's training.

* * *

It was a bright day in Eva's resort; well actually in the main area. The weather in the place where Asuna and Negi were was worse than Mahora's, a snow storm had started after they found a cave (yeah they are lucky)

"argh! I hate cold" Asuna complained "I don't even have my pactio card… and you can't use your magic"

"don't worry asuna-san" Negi spoke "I'm sure Master knows what she's doing"

"yeah right"

The storm lasted for almost an hour … they were starving, the only thing they could eat –actually drink- was the snow.

After the snow storm stopped they decided to move and walk with no destination like they were doing before. They walk for another hour…

"arg! I'm fed up with this stupid walk" Asuna yelled "where are we going anywhere?"

"A-asuna-san calm down"

"Oh no, I won't!" Asuna yelled again "I mean what's the meaning of this training?"

"But Master said-"

"I don't care what she said" Asuna told him "I don't have my sword, how can I become stronger without practicing with my sword?"

"are you cold o tired?" a voice asked

"no!" Asuna yelled and the realized that voice wasn't Negi's, they both turned around and saw Evangeline with some cuts in her arms.

"Master!/Eva-san!"

"you said you weren't cold, nor tired" Eva said "so, what's the problem?"

"what do you mean!?" Asuna was mad again "what kind of training is this? I need to practice kendo!"

"tch, you really are the baka red ranger" Eva looked away "this was to train your stamina, you might be able to fight like a samurai but if get tired quickly then your abilities are useless"

"uh? Oh..." Asuna was speechless _"damn she's right"_

"Time to go back" Eva said turning "Ikuzo"

* * *

They arrived to the main area, Asuna and Negi's eyes widened at the view… everything was destroyed, it looked like the ruins of an ancient temple.

"w-what happened?" Negi asked and felt two strong presences. He called for his stuff and stood in fight stance.

"relax boya" Eva said "there're no enemies around"

"b-but these presences"

"look" she said pointing at the sky. Two white-winged figures were fighting like crazy "tch, I thought I told them to stop" Eva disappeared and re-appeared near the figures in the sky "oi! I told you to stop!" Eva scolded them; they stopped and landed in front of Asuna and Negi.

They were frightened when they saw Setsuna in her true form (they have already seen fuyuko like that before), white hair, claws and a pair of red eyes (they are actually golden –according to me U^^- but they turned red when they get angry). Setsuna noticed her friend's fear and turned around so she could return to 'normal', Fuyuko returned as well.

"Sorry about that" Setsuna apologized to them "I didn't want to see me like that"

"I-iie it's ok…" Asuna tried to come up with something but nothing came

"hey brats, you should rest now" Eva said, no one opposed and obediently walked to their rooms

"_hmp… I didn't expect they would do so much damage"_ Eva thought "_hee… I guess that happens when teasing them"_

**Flashback**

Setsuna and Fuyuko started training at 6 am; they tried to complete the technique Eva had taught them but all their attempts were useless. After 6 hours of futile attempts they collapsed in the ground.

"is this all you can do?" Eva yelled at them "hmp useless… at this rate you won't be able to save your dearest princesses" Eva mocked and they clench their teeth at the words, it hurt them.

"but what else could I expected from two hanyos like yourselves" Eva continue to provoke them "haha you really are unique… 'I'll always be by your side' 'I'll protect you even if that's costs my life'" she said imitating them "Bullshit! You won't be able to protect anyone if you continue like this" Eva paused for a moment when she sensed that their ki started to rise "hm and you know what the funniest part is… you think they _**love**_ you"

"ENOUGH!" they screamed at the same time they released a great amount of ki in their swords and their eyes turned red.

"come!" Eva challenged them. They attacked at the same time and a big explosion was caused, dust disappeared slowly revealing the place completely destroyed. Eva was still stood covering her face with her arms, which were now bleeding, her clothes were torn. _"such power…"_

Setsuna and Fuyuko were in the same spotted panting.

"_hmp well finally,_ you mastered it" Eva told them "but you must not use it more than once… you body won't be able to hold more than that" they nodded

"I'll go to bring the other two back" Eva turned "you must rest now"

**End of Flashback**

"_hm… they even made me bleed" _Eva said _"well done"_

Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Fuyuko walked through the rubble to the main building (tha was unexpectedly intact). An awful silence abounded between them, Setsuna and Fuyuko knew their friends were really scared of them.

"uumm did you do that?" Asuna asked pointing at the place

"I think so" Setsuna replied "Eva-san taught us a new move and we kind of ... overdid it" she said smiling

"mou taku!" Asuna sighed

"it must be too dangerous, this technique" Negi said

"yeah, we destroyed the whole place" Fuyuko answered

"I don't mean about that" Negi said "I mean to you, it must be dangerous for you too, right?"

"hai" Fuyuko said "vampire-san said we can only use it once…" her voice showed seriousness

"well we don't have to worried then, once is more than enough" Asuna told them "I wish I could've learned a new technique too"

"Asuna-san, don't say that!"

Setsuna laughed at her friends "_Kono-chan, I'll save you for sure!"_

* * *

Me: OK that was chapter 5... did you like it? Un.n ... oh once again I'm sorry for any mistake you find *bows*

Setsuna: please don't let ojousama see me in tha form

Me: eh?.. but I was planning to

Setsuna: if you do it I'll kill you!

Me: Un.n ... you won't because you'll be dead *covers my mouth* ups..

Setsuna: ah!!!??? you're planing to kill me?

Me: eh.. ah ... ah what mom? yeah I'll be going ... *runs*

Setsuna: come back her!! *runs after me*

Negi: yea! we participated more this time, ne Asuna-san?

Asuna: hehe yeah right Negi-bouzo... guess we have to thank her...*looks for her* ... she's not here

Negi: ah she's running away from Setsuna-san...*noticed something in the floor* what's this?

Asuna: oh Shiroki-san must¿ve dropped it..*they both reads* ... can't be! the next chapter- *Negi covers her mouth*

Negi: sshhh asuna-san we're not supposed to tell anybody!

Asuna: b-b-b-but!!... oh whatever! ... minna-san thank for reading

Negi: keep supporting Shiroki-san. See you in next chapter...take care..

Asuna: I still can't believe that's going to happen..

Negi: Asuna-san!!!


	6. Everything ends or begins?

**Me: yoh! minna-san, genki desu ka? XD... so, well this is the last chapter of Cold Spring... but I'll made a sequel too... it's just matter of time to upload it... **

**Asuna: hey ... are you sure you want to end you're story like this?**

**Me: uh? yeah why?**

**Negi: well... setsuna-san will...**

**Setsuna: ah? what are you talking about? .... oh the final chapter! .. great, I hope you haven't killed me Shiroki**

**Me: of course not! Un.n**

**Setsuna: good**

**Me: ...(whispers) ... i think it's better to run... (leaves)**

**Asuna: well, enjoy this chapter.. and don't forget reviews... (bows)** **

* * *

****Chapter 6: Everything ends... or begins?**

Our protagonists had to wait one more day before they could attack, they needed to rest and heal their wounds… after all their training wasn't that easy.

Sun began to rise, outside a cave in the outskirts of Mahora Campus someone was sat enjoying the sunlight in his face… _"this is the last time the sun will rise"_ he opened his eyes and stood to go inside where the two princesses were being captive.

"just a little more" the man said "I just have to wait until you give them permission to come, vampire"

At that time, in Eva's resort:

"tch, he noticed" Eva stood, she had been spying on him for the last days but he was able to notice it.

Eva walked outside her room, she saw her four … students ready to leave. Eva had already told them about his hideout.

"Master thank you for training us" Negi bowed "we are-"

"You think you are ready to face him?" Eva interrupted in a cold tone "you may give him some fight but… oh whatever, you are you… just be sure to come back, I still haven't taken the payment"

"Oh! Eva-chan trusts us and wants us to come back alive" Asuna teased "she must be worried about us"

"whaaaaaat!?" Eva yelled "urgh just go!"

"hai hai"

"arigatou gozaimasu Eva-san" the two swordswomen said and bowed respectfully before leaving.

"_Be sure to come back alive"_

Back in the mountains where the mysterious guy kept the princesses prisoners:

"mmm that was faster than I thought" he said aloud "let's test them"

"oi Negi are you sure this is the place?" Asuna asked "I don't see any guardians, traps or anything" Suddenly they were surround by a group of men in black robes, they actually seemed to be shadows,

"great! You just had to talk, Asuna-san" Negi said

"mou! I'll take care of them" Asuna said "Adeat!" her huge sword appeared and with 4 slashes, she beat them all "heh! That was easy" Asuna smirked

"don't get overconfident" Negi spoke "Master said this guy is dangerous… maybe he wants see our abilities first"

"Negi-sensei I found him!" Setsuna spoke "I sent chibi-setsuna to check the zone" the chibi appeared, she was trembling.

"honto?" Negi asked "uh? Chibi-setsuna what happened?"

"th-that m-man i-it's not normal" she answer "t-too much d-d-darkness in h-h-is eyes"

"calm down" Negi told her "where is he?" too afraid of speaking, the chibi pointed a mountain not too far from them"

"Ikuzo" Negi said, and Setsuna made the chibi disappear

Back in the cave, the man knew they were close. He was bored of waiting and decided to begin the ritual he had planned before "mmm let's see… who goes first" the man asked while approaching to Konoka

"don't touch her!" said the other princess

"oh? Well I guess I may start with you" he turned to Yukiko

"_ras tel mascir magister pret venus vente, sagita magica biding arrows of air!" _

The man was trapped by magical power "oh just in time" he said with his monotone voice

"Well done Negi" Asuna patted him on the back

!let's not celebrate too early" Fuyuko said and the man broke the spell on him "be careful"

"I see you mastered that spell, Negi Springfield-kun"

"eh? H-how do you know my name?" Negi prepared to attack

"hahaha… that hurts Negi-kun" the man said "don't you remember your old witchcraft teacher?# Negi's eyes widened.

"th-that can't be!" Negi said and remembered him "Hiou Haruka!" his companions looked confused

"Negi you knew this guy?" Asuna asked him

"hn" Negi nodded "When I first entered the School of Magic, he was my witchcraft teacher… but he didn't last too long"

"What do you mean?"

"that old geezer of the headmaster put me into prison" the man named Haruka answered

"b-but what you were doing was forbidden!" Negi exclaimed "teaching dark magic…" he lowered his voice

"you still don't understand Negi-kun" Haruka replied "the most powerful people in the world use it! Even the old Konoemon!" everybody's eyes widened "well your father didn't… but he was an idiot, he couldn't even memorize a simple incantation" Haruka mocked

Negi clenched his teeth "don't make fun of him!" Negi threw sagita magcia to him, Haruka didn't make a move and received the arrows.

"hmp!" Negi smiled but then it faded when he saw Haruka standing in the same spot without any scratches "i-impossible" he said.

Haruka yawned "I thought you'll be stronger" he said "oh well I'll continue with the ritual" he turned to the princesses, in that instant the two swordswomen charged against him.

"stop right there" they said at the same time, Haruka turned "weaklings" the two girls were lift in the air and thrown, impacting against Asuna and Negi.

The man yawned again "really you trained for nothing" he casted a strange spell and a barrier of dark magic appeared between him and them "now if you excuse me" he walked to yukiko and the ritual started again.

"hime!" Fuyuko stood and slashed the barrier but nothing happened "kuso! ... argh!" she fell onto her knees.

"shiroki what's-?" Setsuna stopped when she realized that Fuyuko's nails had turned to claws and a pair of white wings came up from her back, after some seconds Fuyuko stood.

"are you-?"

"don't come!" Fuyuko told her "shinmeiryuu ougi: Hyakka Ryoran!!" the cave was full of smoke; when it dispelled Setsuna saw the barrier broken but it was too late, the ritual had finished and Haruka absorbed Yukiko's magic, now he was going for Konoka's too.

"ojousama!" with a great speed she managed to stepped in and stopped him "don't lay a hand on her!" she was ready to attack

"move" he pointed her and she was sent flying ,just like the time before, and impacted with a wall "soon it'll be your turn, don't worry" he told Setsuna. He was about to start the ritual but Konoka was missing; he turned to Negi and Asuna… to see Konoka standing next to them "_damn it! I didn't scent them"_

"don't give you back to the opponent!" Setsuna jumped from behind "shinmeiryuu ougi: Hyakkuretsu oukazan!" she landed and went to konoka's side (A/N: Fuyuko carried yukiko-stil unconscious- to Negi's side too)

"ojousama are you ok?" Setsuna asked her

"secchan!" the brunette princess hugged her "oh secchan I was so scared that something might have happened to you" Setsuna didn't say anything and hugged her back.

"now I'm pissed" Haruka said

The four warriors (actually 3 and a mage XD) stood in front of the two princesses in order to protect them.

"hm, let's change the place, the cave will fall if we continue here" he snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of Mahora School "saa… let's dance" he said evilly and 5 shadows surround them

"I've seen this trick before" Asuna said and slashed the shadows but they appeared again "what!?"

"hehe this are my real shadows" haruka said and "the others were for testing you"

"kusooo!!" Asuna slashed again and again "this will never end"

"Shiroki" setsuna called her

"I know" she nodded

"Negi-sensei, please watch Konoka-ojousama and Yukiko-hime" Setsuna asked him

"what are you going to do?" he asked but setsuna didn't answer and just turned, Negi understood what she was planning "okay!"

"Secchan wait!" Konoka hugged her from behind "what-?" Konoka was interrupted by Setsuna who suddenly turned around and hugged her so they cannot face each other.

"just stay here ojousama" Setsuna whispered "I'll be back soon, I promise" with that she turned to face Haruka.

"we count on you Negi-san, Asuna-san" Fuyuko said and they run slashing the shadows in their way.

"that was adorable.. hahaha… it makes me sick" Haruka said

"Sakurazaki, transform now" Fuyuko told her, Setsuna nodded and started to change

"oohh.. This'll be fun" he said and took off his robe to reveal two katanas in both sides of his belt. He unsheathed them and got into fight stance "let's do this" he charged against them and attacked (A/N: something like Setsuna's first fight against Tsukiyomi Un.n). The only thing they could do was to block and dodge, they couldn't see any opening.

"shinmeryuu ougi: zankuusen!" Fuyuko launched an attack to distance them from him.

"not bad hanyous" he said cleaning a small cut in his arm, he then heal it with magic "oh! The princess' magic is really useful now"

Fuyuko clenched her teeth and wanted to attack but she was stopped by setsuna "calm down, don't be reckless" she told her

"let's use it!" Fuyuko replied "there's no other way" Setsuna closed her eyes and after a brief moment she opened them and nodded.

"oh the hanyous are planning something" he said "well come!"

Fuyuko and Setsuna's ki started to rise even faster than when they were training, they swords glow brighter than before and they were ready to attack.

"Secret technique: 1000 lighting tears!" (A/N: What kind of name is that? U¬¬) Haruka covered himself with his katanas but the attack was too strong and ended up exploding.

"we… got… him" Setsuna said panting

"y-yeah" Fuyuko was panting too "it's… over"

The spot where haruka were was covered with smoke, but "ittai… ittai… ittai ittai!" it was dispelled, Haruka was still alive but severally wounded, half of his face was covered by blood like his entire body "hahaha!" he laughed like a maniac "you'll pay for that" he disappeared and re-appeared in front of Setsuna, he pierced through a body with his bare hand… Fuyuko's body was pierced, she manage to save Setsuna, Haruka distanced from them and tasted her blood from his hand.

"shiroki!" Setsuna kneeled "shiroki! Hang on!"

"sakurazaki… what are… you doing?" She asked "finish him… don't mind… me" she was closing her eyes

"shiroki no!" Setsuna raised her voice "w-what about Yukiko-hime?" that made Fuyuko opened them again.

"yuki…chan… could you… tell her not to.. worry… I'll always be … by … her… side" Fuyuko paused

"I'll make him pay! I promise!" Setsuna told her

"take my sword" those were Fuyuko's last words before closing her eyes. Setsuna did as she said and stood up facing Haruka.

"HAHAHA! How pitiful!" Haruka yelled "poor you! HAHA!"

"you…!" Setsuna's blood was boiling, her eyes turned red and her ki raised even more.

"I'll need all my strength now" Haruka raised his hand and all the shadows where gather there, he then eat them and started to transform into a full demon "HAHAHA! I can feel your friend's blood and that princess' magic inside me!" his voice changed into a demon's.

Setsuna remembered him drinking Fuyuko's blood from his hand "You'll pay!" both swords glow, she was going to use her secret technique again

"Setsuna-san, don't!" Negi yelled "you body won't resist another!" but Setsuna didn't listen and charged against him, Haruka did the same.

"Secret technique!" Setsuna's voice echoed

_"shiroki… I can feel your power through you sword"_ Setsuna said mentally and Haruka saw another figure standing behind Setsuna "it can't be!"

"1000 lighting tears!" they impacted and a huge explosion was caused, the smoke dispelled reaveling the winner… or winners, Setsuna pierced through Haruka's body

"damn hanyous!" were his last words before disappearing. Setsuna fall but she supported herself with Yunagi "I did it-"she was tackled by a worried Konoka.

"secchan!" she said crying "don't ever do that again!"

"hehe… don't worry Kono-chan I won't" Setsuna smiled to her and they both stood. They approached to Negi who was stood next to Fuyuko; Setsuna noticed that next to her body was Yukiko, now conscious, calling for her knight.

"Yukiko-san, I'm sorry but…she-" Setsuna started

"I can feel it" Yukiko said "she's still alive but her ki is too weak…"

_"she's alive!?"_ Setsuna thought "Negi-sensei is there a way to save her?"

"there is!" Chamo appeared from Negi's pocket

"chamo-kun!" Negi said "which way is it?"

"simple! Pactio!" Chamo said taking out a chalk

"but I'm too weak now, I used all my magic against those shadows"

"mmm how about you jouchan?" chamo asked Yukiko, she lowered her head

"I would but that man absorbed all my magic"

"kuso! There must be another way!" Setsuna said

"I'll do it" Konoka spoke making everybody's eyes were on her "I still have my magic"

"decided!" Chamo quickly draw a pactio circle, Konoka got near Fuyuko who was still unconscious _"she resembles so much to Secchan" _she bend down to kiss her, Yukiko closed her eyes and Setsuna turned away, they didn't want to see their beloved ones kiss and being kiss by another.

A purple light glow and a few seconds later Fuyuko opened her eyes "uh? What… what happ-?" she was tackled by Yukiko

"fuyu-chan no baka!" she hugged her crying

"hehe that reminds me of you two" Asuna said looking at Konoka and Setsuna, they both blushed and looked away.

"hohoho what a lovely picture" a man's voice spoke from behind (A/N: nop, it's not santa XD)

"gramps!" Konoka-and everyone else- were surprised to see him

"eehh you were here all this time!!??" Asuna yelled

"oh no no" Konoemon replied "I was discussing some… terms with a certain witch"

_"Witch?"_ Fuyuko remembered the payment for rescue Yukiko and stood afraid of transform again.

"Fuyuko-kun don't worry you won't transform" Konoemon assured her "the payment was to take your human part, which means, take off the seal that the Kuroki family put into you… the witch took it off but due to the pactio you made with my granddaughter a new seal was put into you"

"in other words, you won't change thanks to konoka" Asuna said

"indeed" Konoemon said "now Fuyuko-kun and Yukiko come with me, the rest of you should go and rest…"

They did as he said, everyone returned to their own room to rest. In Asuna's room the lights were out, Asuna was sleeping next to Negi-as usual- and Konoka was in her bed but couldn't sleep, she felt cold; she needed the warm arms of her protector, so she silently went out of her room and walked to Setsuna's. She didn't knock afraid of waking her up, and the door was opened, she entered to find her secchan peacefully sleeping in her bed. She smiled and walked to her.

She laid next to her friend "you save me again, secchan. Thank you" she whispered while caressing her cheek. Who knows what Setsuna was dreaming about; she put an arm around konoka's waist drawing her close "kono-chan…"

"did I wake her?" Konoka thought but then she noticed that setsuna was still sleeping "uf…"

"I love you" Setsuna said in her dreams

Konoka's eyes widened at the confession and the smiled _"I know, I love you too" _she said mentally before falling sleep in her beloved's arms.

* * *

**Me: And so it ends... Of course there is a sequel XD .. more Konosetsu! ... so gyus, what do tou think?**

**Asuna: I like the fight ... but what was that name ? hahaha **

**Negi: Asuna-san! she did well, don't say that**

**Asuna: mou I was joking... so Setsuna-san what dod you think?**

**Setsuna: what do I think? ... YOU MADE A PACTIO WITH OJOUSAMA!!! (glares at me)**

**Me: heyhey ... i was planing the pactio for you but you said you didn't wanna die... so... I had to sacrifice myself **

**Setsuna: you little brat! **

**Konoka: secchan it's not a big deal, besides ... mm well .. she looks like you...so I thought i was kissing you**

**Setsuna: that doesn't help...T_T**

**Yukiko: nee nee fuyu-chan...(I turn to her and she hits me) why did you do that!? ... kissing her... hmp! (leaves)**

**Me: m-matte hime-sama! (chases after her)**

**Asuna: mmm let's go negi-bouzou! (she leaves and negi followed)**

**Konoka: _everyone left... mmm_ nee secchan... don't be that jealous**

**Setsuna: i'm not jealous.. it's just that... (blushes)**

**Konoka: hehe don't worry secchan, you still haven't seen what Fuyu-chan plans to do in her next story**

**Setsuna: wait did you just call her "fuyu-chan"?**

**Konoka: oohh... nop, I didn't**

**Setsuna: I think you did**

**Konoka: nop... ^^ ... how could I convince you?**

**Setsuna: mm I don't know.. maybe... (gets close to her and whispers) ... I'll tell you tonight ..**

**Konoka: (smirks) silly secchan it's night already! .. so... well minna-san we hope you enjoyed the story, Fuyu-chan will be uploading the sequel soon. Bye!**


End file.
